Dar a mim
by Hannon Moon
Summary: É dia dos namorados, mas Quatre não consegue encontrar o presente perfeito para seu grande amor. Oneshot, yaoi, Heero e Quatre. Fic atrasada de dia dos namorados!


**Dar a mim**

OoOoO

Rápida e silenciosamente um par de olhos azul-cobalto se abriu certeiro dentro do quarto branco. Sentia uma grande movimentação na cama e seus instintos de soldados, jamais esquecidos, fizeram-no acordar sem mais delongas. Pensou que talvez seu koi estivesse em algum tipo de pesadelo, debatendo-se numa tentativa de despertar, o que seria uma aceitável explicação.

Então esticou o pescoço, mas... que diabos...?! Não encontrou a cabeça de seu pequeno ao seu lado... Ao contrário, o que via era um montinho arrebitado e saliente de coberta, um pouco abaixo à altura de seus ombros. Podia ver também metade de um torso jogada para fora da cama, espichando-se para mexer em qualquer cosia no chão. (1)

Bem, essa era inusitada... O que ele fazia naquela posição?

- Quatre...? Tudo bem?

Olhos cor da água do mar saltaram assustados ao ouvir seu nome. Com um diminuto sobressalto na cama, enfim percebeu que Heero já acordara. Agilmente, empurrou a caixa que pousava sobre o chão para debaixo da cama; não podia permitir que o japonês notasse o embrulho. Assim, dissimulando, rolou no colchão, ficando de frente para ele.

Sorriu:

- Bom dia, Heero-chan!

O menino moreno, sobreapoiado em seus cotovelos, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que houve...?

- Ahn, nada não... – sorriu docilmente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e, logo após, lançou-se contra o peito desnudo de seu namorado, agarrando-o forte – Bom dia de novo, Heero-chan!! Dormiu bem? Hehe.

Heero, não só acostumado como também adocicado com esse típico bom-humor e grande carinho matinal de Quatre, apenas preocupou-se em trazê-lo para junto de si com um braço.

- Bom dia. – falou mais baixo, meio sensual, aproximando sua boca da do menor e lá se concentrando num fogoso beijo de bom-dia.

E o loirinho aproveitou o ânimo do moreno para desviar-lhe a atenção da folia que fazia até agora há pouco. A verdade é que, embora se entregasse ao momento de desfrutar seu amor com o outro, uma séria aflição permeava sua cabecinha. Algo que, a bem da verdade, muito se relacionava ao garoto japonês que o tomava em beijos quentes.

Era dia dos namorados, o primeiro que celebraria junto de seu namorado. E sabia, sentia com toda sua emoção, que precisava de qualquer jeito presentear a Heero com algo que, de alguma forma, lhe valesse. Algo que fizesse jus ao que Heero de fato merecia, que lhe valesse por todo o amor que dera a Quatre.

Queria retribuir-lhe, mostrar-lhe o quão grato era por ter tido a inestimável chance de ser amado por alguém tão especial quanto o japonês. Desejava, muito, que ele soubesse em toda sua grandiosidade o quanto era amado por si. Era o que mais queria no momento, retribuir à pessoa mais importante em sua vida todas as maravilhas que dela recebera...

Mas não sabia como. Nada parecia a altura para presenteá-lo, nada parecia o suficiente perto daquilo que seu coraçãozinho explodia em desespero para demonstrar-lhe.

Precisava pensar em algo, e rápido. Esperaria o maior se levantar para ir tomar banho e então daria um jeito de se livrar do reles presente que comprara (só por garantia, e que agora tinha certeza, não lhe daria mais) pois seria arriscado deixá-lo debaixo da cama, Heero de certo o notaria em pouco tempo. E, pela décima sexta vez naquela semana, sairia à procura de um presente justo para seu amor.

OoOoO

A bolsa marrom sacolejava contra sua calça justa, mas isto não era nada perto da impaciência que lhe assomava o espírito. Um dedo delicado na boca, a cara frustrada.

Andara a cidade inteira nos últimos dias, vagueara por dois shoppings só naquela tarde, e nada, nada de presente!! Será que não haveria de existir, em canto algum, algo adequado à intensidade e tamanho de seu carinho por Heero?!

Bufando, desistiu de encontrar algo ali, além do mais, não queria passar aquele dia tão especial no meio de uma avenida comercial. Fora com dificuldade que escapara de seu namorado, saindo furtivamente com uma desculpa furada: pelo visto, o japonês também não queria que ele se ausentasse durante aquela tarde. Já estava na hora voltar, portanto. Antes que Heero se zangasse e fosse à sua busca... Isso não seria nada bom: claro, ele sabia como amansá-lo direitinho, contudo, já sentia-se mal o suficiente por não ter o que dar para Heero, o q menos queria ajuntar a isso era um ainda que pequeno desentendimento.

Desanimado, rumou para a casa que dividia com seu koi.

OoOoO

Chegava com o coração nas mãos. Talvez ainda pudesse contornar a situação, quem sabe uma viagem para algum lugar afrodisíaco? ...Bem, não chegava nem ao pé do que pretendia, embora não sabia, dar a Heero, porém serviria como disfarce.

Oh, não, pensar em magoar Heero, não!! Jamais se perdoaria se seu precioso amado acreditasse não ser querido o bastante para poder receber seque um mísero presente de dia dos namorados.

Entrou cabisbaixo, era quase imperceptível a sua figura abatida. E foi entrando assim, no mais profundo e degradante silêncio, que pôde ouvir um barulho pela sala de jantar. Curioso, esticou-se até a porta entreaberta que dava para lá, olhos grandes como o mar invadiram o cômodo e o que viu fez com que o mais profundo sentimento em seu corpo despertasse violentamente.

- Faça com que seja como que divino... – avisa com uma cara não muito amistosa o jovem japonês moreno.

Um chefe-cuca e mais um garçom ouviam atentamente as exigências de seu cliente. Ao lado de Heero, Rasid sorri satisfeito:

- Mestre Quatre ficará feliz com a surpresa.

Heero, para qualquer outro, não esbanjara reação diante do comentário do homem mais velho; mas para ele... Quatre era o único que notava... e lá estava ele, um pequeno e satisfeito sorriso nos lábios cor de pêssego do japonês.

Era isso, Heero lhe preparara um jantar surpresa para comemorar a data. Só de constatar isso, o menino sentiu sua garganta secar, uma onda quente abrasando seu peito. Era amado por quem lhe era a pessoa mais especialb, era feliz... e ainda receberia um gentil presente por aquele dia! O que mais poderia esperar da vida...? Ele tinha tudo o que lhe era realmente importante.

Mas a atitude doce de Heero para com sua pessoa o fez se lembrar de que nada havia para lhe retribuir. Nem um presente, nem um jantar... Nem coisas pequenas, nem coisas grandes; também não poderia lhe dar nem o Sol nem as estrelas; não poderia lhe dar ao menos uma carta... porque tudo isso ia contra o que ele sentia: tudo isso, ainda sim, parecia pouco demais perto do que Heero merecia.

Exausto e enormemente triste, saiu a correr para fora da casa, para longe dali onde seu coração se sentia tão... bem. Para sua sorte, seu koi não o notara e, assim ele, pôde se deixar ficar num banco do jardim, arrasado, frustrado.

O que ele, o que alguém como ele, poderia fazer por aquele a quem mais amava?

OoOoO

Inquieto, o garoto de traços orientais foi em busca de seu pequeno desaparecido. Quatre já estava fora há um bom tempo e isto lhe soava estranho: tinha certeza de que ele seria o mais animado a comemorar aquele dia. No entanto, desde que acordaram pela manhã que não ouvira uma palavra qualquer a respeito disto por parte de seu loirinho. Só esperava encontrá-lo logo, ou o romântico jantar surpresa que lhe fizera ficaria gelado.

Resolveu ir pelo jardim dos fundos, sua intuição lhe guiava para lá. Intuição que não falhou, posto que não custou muito a ver um menininho árabe loiro todo debruçado em um banco acimentado.

Estranhou, mas ficou quieto. Então sentou-se calmamente ao seu lado, desvestindo-se do seu agasalho e cobrindo o corpo do menor com ele. Era noite já e não custava para que o menino se resfriasse.

Quatre notou a presença de Heero junto a si, e nada pôde fazer além de se recostar ao se peito, frágil. Heero não perdeu tempo, abraçou-o de uma vez. Via no rosto rosado do pequeno que ele estivera, possivelmente, chorando. A outra mão deslizou pela franja clara, tirando-a, por alguns instantes, de sua testa.

- Gostaria de me contar o que houve...? – perguntou, preocupado.

Quatre fungou, abaixou os olhos, e então os ergueu até à massa cobalta à sua frente.

- Obrigado pelo jantar... – agradeceu, tentando inultimente arranhar um sorriso.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas castanhas. Como ele sabia...?

-... E é por isso que está chorando?

- Hm. – abaixou a cabeça, a voz morrendo dentro de si.

Até sentir dedos longos tocarem seu queixo, levantando-o delicadamente. Heero o encarou e ele não foi mais capaz de se conter:

- Eu não tenho o que te dar! Eu, eu...!! Eu só queria poder te dar algo que valesse tudo o que você é para mim... Mas isto é, de alguma forma, impossível de ser achado! Nada, nada parece o suficiente... Eu sinto que te amo tanto que, tudo que eu possa te dar, vá parecer pequeno diante do tanto que te quero. – desabafou enfim as palavras contidas que doíam em seu peito.

Porém, Heero sorriu, desta vez abertamente. De certo, emocionado pela declaração tão pura e fiel do outro. E esse sorriso iluminou a fronte de Quatre:

- Sabe, Quatre... – e o trouxe para mais perto de si – O maior presente que eu poderia receber de você, você já me dá, todos os dia, em todos os momentos.

Heero não era bom com palavras ou mensagens, o menor bem o sabia. E foi seu esforço em lhe falar e o olhar significativo que ele lhe lançava que o fizeram entender. Do mesmo jeito que para ele bastavam o amor e a presença de Heero, que isto já o tornava a pessoa mais feliz que um dia pudera sonhar, para Heero também. Estar junto a Heero, dia após dia, e só fazer seu amor crescer cada vez mais eram os presentes que de fato mais lhe valiosos eram.

E tomar consciência disso lhe trouxe uma sensação tão magnânima que ele quase não se conteve em si. A melhor coisa que pudera sentir até então. E foi assim que percebeu... Então era isso, o presente que queria lhe dar! Se pudesse fazer com que Heero se sentisse como ele se sentia agora, então estaria satisfeito.

Dar-se por inteiro a Heero e fazê-lo feliz. E fazê-lo sentir-se como ele se sentia. Era isso que contava, era isso o que ele lhe daria.

Enquanto algumas lágrimas, dessa vez de emoção, lhe corriam pela face, sussurrou, de peito aberto:

- Eu juro, Heero. Vou fazer com que se sinta sim, dia após dia. Meu presente pra você... é todo o meu amor. – sorriu, satisfeito.

Heero sorriu junto, capturando com os dedos as doces lágrimas do pequeno. E, descontraído, comentou:

- A noite está tão bela, acho que vou transferir o jantar para cá.

O jovem árabe desmanchou-se em risos. Risos ecoaram durante a noite e durante os anos, a alegria de um casal feliz.(2)

FIM

OoOoO

1Esse montinhu saliente é o bumbum do quat, rsrs. (q fofo)

2Que final mais brega!XD

Notas:

Bem, gente ai estah a fic d dia dos namorados. nn Demorou mas veio, rsrsr!! (embora c esse casal xD)Eu sou apaixonada por HeexQuat desd os treze anos, finalment criei algo pra eles!XD Deixa só eu explicar q o Heero ama mt o Quat e que ele está mais "adocicado" pq: 1-a fic tinha d ser assim xD, e 2-pq é a convivência c Quat q Fe-lo se sentir mais livre para se abrir e ser amado por QuatQuat.

E, sim, há metáforas nessa fic, espero q entendam. E o titulo ker dizer: dar a mim p vc. Desculpe erros d Port, to na lan e com um teclado horrível!! Bom, dexa eu indo agora!

Bjus pra tds e reviews, onegai, a kem kiser!!!nn

Até

8/07/07

**Pime-chan**


End file.
